Tales of the Zanpakuto Fate
by SafaiaMurakami
Summary: Her name is Safaia Murakami, and she is a half breed. Half Shinigami and Half Zanpakuto, her story is along one filled with pain, and new beginnings. How will she handle this life, and will she ever be her own person? ((Story of my OC and all her glory, I hope you enjoy))
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Something that Should not Exist

Chapter One

In soul society there are several things that are not highly spoken of or debated. There were several types of souls, humans, Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow (even though of then hollows were not considered living). But there is one person with whom came into their midst and ruined this perfectly conceived balance. This was the child born into the Shinigami Clan known as the Hotosami Clan. They were one of the few noble houses left, characterized by their ice blue eyes and striking red hair.

Now the birth of this Daughter to the clan leader would not have been a scandal if not for the race of her mother. Her mother was a Zanpakuto, the spiritual blade of a Shinigami, often considered just another extension of their soul. Regardless of what they are –were- considered, she was born from the clan leader and Zanpakuto as a small infant, red hair and clear blue eyes. It was very clear from the time of her birth and her first few years that she was not a normal child.

She grew very quickly and was a quick learner. She never had issues in her schooling and was probably smarter than half of the clan by her third birthday, at which point her body had matured to seven years and her mind, more like that of a twenty five year old. She scared many people in the clan, and was avoided. She did not have the physical exposure to people, more notably humans, which would have allowed her experience on how to handle them.

She stood to still, and her eyes saw too much. When she first pointed out the Zanpakuto of a clan member when it was not materialized she was sent home and not allowed out until they had chosen what to do with the young girl. No one referred to her as the clan leader's daughter, especially since he had take a suitable wife, who was days from bearing him a child. Her mother pulled her into the Zanpakuto realm where they spent much time.

She loved her mother's world much more than the one she was in all too often. The Zanpakuto saw her as a gift, and spent a great deal of time telling her stories, singing her songs and teaching her new things, things that even their masters would not know. The differences were very apparent. Here they called her "precious, gem, child, gift, blessing," much different from the whispered insults of "monster, freak, demon, rat, thing." She doubted she would ever truly understand the Shinigami world.

She was left in the house until the Clan Leader's wife had her child. She had a Son and they deemed him to be the successor to the name. With that they named him V Hotosami. Also after his birth they decided that she would learn how to fight, only under strict supervision and become his guard.

"Training" to an outside observer would have been to gentle of a word to use. Much of what they made her go through was too dangerous, painful, and isane for even the most skilled of Shinigami. She woke up each day at three in the morning and was sent to run ten miles, by six they put her in hand to hand combat, often using weapons against her when she had none. This does not mean she often lost, but the pain she displayed on her face egged them on and they would put her through different forms of torture so she would not 'reveal secrets' if captured.

She became very good at locking all emotions away and never speaking. When no one was looking she would talk to the Zanpakuto around her, but that seemed to be it. The years went by and by now she looked ten. Her brother was three years old and the clan had already bound the Leader's blade to his soul.

She found the process rather vulgar and unnatural as did most of the Zanpakuto. The rebinding of a Zanpakuto to new masters was often painful to the Zanpakuto and gave them little rest or connection to said master. The name of this particular Zanpakuto was Kaimetsu, he was a Shadow type Zanpakuto eager to serve but weary of all the death he had seen in his many years. Sometimes he would speak with the forsaken daughter, but it was rare.

Only days after V Hotosami's third birthday a storm was bruing. The girl, as she was known as could feel the shift in the air and flash stepped back to the clan to warn them. As usual she was met with glares and they all doubted her word. She could do nothing for them then, if they did not wish to listen, forcing them would do not good either.

The hollows convered from all sides and the screaming started. She joined the fight, tearing apart the monsters with her blade as those around her fell. Her mind drifted from the battle to what her mother had said only hours earlier.

"Daughter of mine, I have chosen a name for you since you are now of an age to receive one," Zanpakuto did not have children, or if they did it was extremely rare and only between Zanpakuto. They strongly believed that one should not be granted a name until they are ready for the importance and weight of it. "You will be Safaia, a flame that cannot die, and will guild your people to an end without suffering" despite her time among them she did not truly understand.

Surrounded by all this death she began to. The Zanpakuto whose masters had fallen drifted and mourned. Their souls did not move forward to reincarnate. They were stuck in a form of limbo as more Shinigami were cut down, the sadness hung heavily in the air. How many times had all these Zanpakuto lived through the deaths of their masters? How many years of blood shed and death had they seen? Things were slowly becoming clear to her.

She had seen several people flee, her father and his wife, with their son included in that group. She would continue to fight until she could not any longer. She had sworn to her mother to treasure the life she had, and intended to do so.

Hollow after hollow came in this storm. How many more were there? She did not know, what she did know was that her legs shook from exhaustion, her hands were slick on the hilt of her blade with the blood of her enemies. How many from her clan were left? None?

With her face hard set she swung her blade, again and again until she hardly had the energy to stand. It did not seem to matter though, they had her surrounded now. One girl, on ten high level hollow. She was surprised to feel neither, anger sadness or regret, everything she had done she would do again. She had earned a name in her mother's eyes, she would have fulfilled her vow of treasuring her life, because she fought to her last breath, and she was no long bound to the word of those around her. She had out lasted them all in this fight to the death. She was also a bit curious now that death was on the horizon as to what would be made of her soul. Would she be reincarnated like Shinigami and humans or would she stay in limbo like Zanpakuto? Or would she be like neither and simply cease to exist?

With that thought she was again left with no opinion or feeling, if she died, she died, that would be the end of it. There was no time to waste on worrying over things that could not be last time she raised her sword, one last time she saw them converge on her, pain through her center, burning and agony like the death she had expected.

And then….voices?

To be continued….

~Author: So hello everyone and anyone who actualy reads what I write. This will be a story/summary of the life of my OC, Safaia Murakami, who was by the way my very first. She is based much off me and my ideals. I hope you enjoy...


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Her Soul

Chapter Two

Yes, she felt the pain and agony as the hollows claws ripped through her center, but as everything faded to black it was not the silence of death she had expected that greeted her, it was Voices. Two intertwined and danced together. She opened her eyes and the pain she had felt disappeared. This world in which she stood was not the one she knew her body laid broken and bleeding in. She knew that.

Had a Zanpakuto pulled her soul here to spare her that pain? It was quite strange she was not sure what to make of it. What she did know was that this place was a place she had never been in before. Evergreen saplings were growing strong and fields of red, white and black poppies bloomed as far as the eye could see. She kept her eyes open to be sure to see the resident of this place. Her eyes fell on none, but those voices still called to her through the young wood.

_"__Child of none come to us, it is time you know, time you see, time you wake. We are waiting for you Daughter of two worlds, can you hear our voice? Child, Daughter come to us, don't wake us wait"_

Safaia's eyes roamed as she followed the voices, were that even separate? They caressed each other in a dance that was nearly hypnotic to her. The poppies danced at her feet as she walked. She scarcly noticed the robes she wore here given that the Voices remained the sole focus of her attention.

She had to find them, there was nothing else for her to do, she simply must find them.

"Where are you?" she called back but they need not respond for as she turned the corner she came to a pool where black marble liked and two figure stood in all their glory before her. One was a male with black hair and eyes of black and ice silver. He gave off no warmth, more of a chill, like that of the dead, his black robes of ancient times falling over his frame. He looked at her with no inkling of emotion. He was a stone, dark, and she was inexplicitly drawn closer. Beside him stood a woman who could only be explained as his exact opposite, her hair burned red like fire with eyes red and gold, just as bright and full of light. She was the definition of fire, life, warmth. Her robes also red and in the same fashion as the mans.

Unconsiously she takes another step forward.

The woman speaks first. "_She looks like a strong child, all wrong though she is,"_

The man picks up her thought and finishes it, his voice cold as ice, _"lost, the girl is searching for what she lacks, for what has been withheld from her. She is indeed."_

_"__The correct Child,"_ they finish together. Watching them was mesmerizing. The stood so close but never touched as they continued this dance, this art of back and fourth with one another about her. She tried to catch everything, but did miss several aspects of what they said. There was something within her growing, pulling her forward another step. It was as if she had found something she had not known she had lost.

_"__Child, of two Moons, do you fear us?"_ they asked her. She could only shake her head before she found her voice to answer properly.

"No," it came out stronger than she had expected it. But it was the truth, she did not fear them.

_"__Will you take us then?"_ asked the woman followed by the man's interjection.

_"__As part of you, for we have awaited you, and now that you are here, are we to be denied? Are you to deny yourself, of what you can only fathom is missing?"_ he souned cruel, but she knew that was not….him. How did she know that?

"I will not deny you, for denying my own soul is where death begins," did she just say that? She had no idea where that came from, but she knew it was right. Everything here was right. As though she had known it for years, many more than she had actually lived.

"_Say our names then, if you do not deny us,"_ they commanded her. They were merely feet apart by now, their other earthly forms within her reach. She holds out her hands to them and as the words found their way to her lips the figures kneeled before her. She called out their names now, for once not unsure, not hesitant, and without reserve. She was calling out to her soul, a soul that had waited a millennia for her to find.

"Lucifer, Seraphium," Heaven and hell, good and evil, life and death, peace and war, rest and punishment. All names that the two could be considered. All names that she herself could be considered. She was not afraid, she was elated. Her eyes drifted from the two to the water forming a mirrior on the pool before her. She Had found herself finally. Her reflection bearing this fact.

The girl looking back was not a Hotosami child. It was Safaia Murakami. Child of two worlds, and wielder of Heaven and Hell. The girl who looked back had red and silver eyes boring this fact to the world, her hair white, displaying her fresh start and her tie to the Zanpakuto realm. A wave of calmness, and peace fell over her. She was whole.

Seraphium's touch did not scorch her skin, not did Lucifer's chill seep into her body. These two had brought her another gift, which she realized. She no longer felt the difference between hot and cold. Not fire would again burn her. No cold would harm her, or make her sick. They would protect her from this, forever, because she had saved them form the limbo they had endured waiting for her.

_"__Mistress"_ Seraphium responded to her name.

_ "__Master"_ Lucifer responded to his name.

She was again struck with the sense of wholeness that overwhelmed her small frame. They were hers, she was theirs. She had a place, if nowhere else these two were her allies against the world. She knew them, and they knew her.

Each handed her a long blade from the sheaths on their backs. She had not noticed the blades there before. Had they been there the whole time? It did not matter. The firm weight in her hads reassured her, this is what she had been waiting for.

"_You must return," _they cautioned her and she understood. Her body was in the living world and her enemies there were waiting –abet unknowingly- to die. Placing the blades on her back she bowed to the figures kneeling in front of her and with the opening of her eyes she found herself the way she had left.

Impaled by the claws of the hollow. There was no pain like she had recalled, just a firm preasure at her center. She drew the left blade and dismembered the arm from the hollow. Her reiatsu releasing in a wave of fire and killing the closest of the monsters. The rest would fall shortly after and she would stand in the middle of this field of blood, and Angel from Hell, a Demon of Heaven overlooking the result of this massacre.

The wound at her center slowing healing and piecing itself together. She knew instinctively that it was the work of Seraphium. She slid the blade back in its proper sheath. There was still something left to be done here. Peace to be found among the lost.

She would send the Zanpakuto forward. She would send them into a reincarnation so they too could receive a fresh start like their masters had. She could see –feel- what she had to do next. Drawing on their life threads she rebound them in a new life. They would no long hold their past with them. Centuries of pain soon to be gone as they saw their new beginning.

They left her a parting gift she had not expected. Their memories, histories, the entreasured to her. She would hold on to them so that way there was never really an end. Nothing would be forgotten and they could move forward with no hesitance, reassured that this girl who brought them peace would be their history as well.

It was beautiful, and overwhelming for while she had prepared herself for something it was not all this. Images from hundreds of Zanpakuto's pasts swarmed her vision and pushed her into a sleep where she could cope better with seeing them all. Her body never hit the ground though, for a figure in black, accompanied by a figure in red caught her and brought her to a place where she could rest without worry, and they could watch over her as these new dreams became just another part of their Master.

To be continued…..

~Author: I hope you enjoyed, this took me just over an hour and in not originally how it happened but I do hope it stirs your imagination. ~


End file.
